lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Official Category Listing
Here is an index of all the official categories on this site. Please note that it is against the rules to create any categories that are not presented here. 666‏‎ '(for pages which have the cliche 666 number) 'ALEINS‏‎ '(pastas with aliens) 'ALL CAPS‏‎ '(stories that are all in capital letters) 'All lower-case‏‎ '(stories that have no capital letters in them) 'And then a skeleton popped out‏‎ (stories with a skeleton popping out) Animulz‏‎ '(stories about animals) 'Author Meltdowns‏‎ '(for pages which feature meltdowns authors had have their works were deleted) 'BATTELS‏‎ '(stories with fights in them) 'Bad Fanfiction‏‎ '(self explanatory) 'Beings‏‎ (beings, monsters, etc.) Ben‏‎ '(Stories feature BEN from the Haunted Majora's Mask story) 'Blatant Ripoffs‏‎(stories that rip off other stories) Blood‏‎ '(stories with blood in them) 'COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ‏‎ '(stories relating to computers and the internet) 'Chat Pastas‏‎ '(Stories that either take place on a chatroom or were created during a chat) 'Classics‏‎(For classic pastas. Users may not add this category to their stories) Cliche Madness‏‎ '(For stories that have too many cliches) 'Collab‏‎ '(Collaboration pastas) 'Crappy ms paint drawings‏‎ '(For stories with badly drawn/photoshopped images) 'Crappypasta‏‎ '''(For bad Creepypastas only. '''NOT FOR TROLLPASTAS!) DIALOGUE!‏‎ '(Stories with dialogue) 'Deletion Log Refugees‏‎ '''(Stories that were saved from the Creepypasta Wiki's deletion logs) [https://lolpasta.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Delusional_retard_that_should_be_in_an_asylum '''Delusional retard that should be in an asylum‏‎] (For stories with authors or main characters who are very stupid) Demins and Debbils‏‎ '(Stories with demons or the devil in them) 'DRAMA QUEEN ALERT '(Stories in which the main character is an overly emotional drama queen) 'Dronik Pastas '''(Stories written by Dronian) [https://lolpasta.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Dubiousdugong '''Dubiousdugong]‏‎ '(Pastas written by Dubiousdugong, author of Blood Whistle) 'ENGLISH, MUDDAFUGGA! DO YOU SPEAK IT?!‏‎ '(Stories with VERY bad English) 'EVIL FOOD‏‎ '(Stories about or containing evil food) 'EVIL KERMIXXX‏‎ (Stories featuring Evil Kermixxx) EVIL PATRIXXX‏‎ (Stories featuring Evil Patrixxx) EVIL SONIXXX '(Not to be given to stories about regular Sonic the Hedgehog)‏‎ 'English Class Failure‏‎ '(Stories with bad English) 'Excessive Profanity‏‎ '(Stories with too much swearing.) 'Eyeless Jack‏‎ (Stories with Eyeless Jack in them) FIRST CREEPYPASTA ASSPATS ONLY PLZ '(for pages which have people asking for mercy because it is their first pasta. This category is not to be given to users' first stories) 'FOTM‏‎ '(Trollpasta Wiki's Fail of the Month winners) 'Fail of the Month '(Fail of the Month winners. Users may not add this to their own stories) 'File Extensions‏‎ '(.exe, .avi, etc.) 'Freddy Fuckbear‏‎ (Five Nights at Freddy's stories) Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air‏‎ (Stories that use the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air theme song) Ghetto Talk‏‎ '(Stories that use ghetto talk) 'Ghoooosts‏‎ '(Stories with ghosts in them) 'Happy Appy (Stories featuring Happy Appy) Herobrine‏‎ '(Stories with Herobrine in them) 'Hyper-realistic‏‎ '''(Stories which feature the "hyper-realistic" cliche) [https://lolpasta.fandom.com/wiki/Category:I_CAN_HAZ_TRANSLATION%3F '''I CAN HAZ TRANSLATION?]' '(Stories which features other languages) I WAS AN INTERN AT‏‎ '(Stories which have the "I was an intern at..." cliche) 'Im died‏‎ '(Stories in which the author dies) 'Inside Jokes‏‎ (Stories with inside jokes) J.C. the Hyena '(Stories written by J.C. the Hyena) 'Jeff the Killer‏‎ '(Stories about, or rip-off, Jeff the Killer) 'Jornel‏‎ '(Stories written in the style of a journal) 'LONG ASS TITLE‏‎ '(Stories with long titles) 'Laughing Jack‏‎ '(Stories with Laughing Jack in them) 'Lists‏‎ '(Stories of fictional lists such as "List of ... that will never be made") 'Loads of Characters‏‎ '(Stories with lots of characters) 'Look at me! I'm SO EDGY!‏‎ '(Stories where the author tries to be edgy) 'Lost episudes‏‎ '(Lost episodes) 'MARY SUE ALERT‏‎ '(Stories with Mary Sue characters) 'MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS‏‎ '(Long pages) 'Mario‏‎ '(Pastas about or featuring Mario) 'Memes‏‎ '(Stories with memes in them) 'Meta‏‎ (Usually to help get around the site) Minecrap‏‎ '(Minecraft stories) 'My Little Pony‏‎ '(Stories about My Little Pony and/or its characters) 'Not Original Title '(Stories we don't know the actual title for) 'NSFW‏‎ '''(Not Safe for Work) [https://lolpasta.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Not_Sure_if_Troll_or_Trying_to_Be_Serious '''Not Sure if Troll or Trying to Be Serious‏‎] (Stories where we aren't sure if they were meant to be bad or just are. This category is NOT to be given to stories that is known rather or not they are a Trollpasta or a bad Creepypasta.) OCs‏‎ '(Characters similar to Jeff the Killer) 'Old Shit‏‎(Very old pastas. Do not add this category to your stories.) One sentence‏‎ '(Stories that are only a sentence long) 'Originally on Trollpasta Wiki‏‎ '(Pages saved from the Trollpasta Wiki) 'Overused Running Gag‏‎ PATRIXXX '''(stories that feature Patrixxx. Not to be confused with Evil Patrixxx)‏‎''' POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE‏‎ '(stories with pointless violence) 'PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS‏‎ '(Stories with or about Slender Man) 'Pages with grammar that doesn't suck‏‎(Pages with good grammar) Pasta of the Month‏‎ (Stories which have won Pasta of the Month. Users may not add this to their own stories) Paukymaun‏‎ '(Pokemon) 'PotM '(Trollpasta Wiki's Pasta of the Month winners) 'Potato‏‎ '(Stories which use potatoes as jokes, or involve potatoes as characters) 'Potty Humor‏‎ '(Stories with toilet humor) 'Pre-Trollpasta‏‎ (Stories written before Trollpasta was a thing) Random Capitalization‏‎ '(Stories which are written with random - and often incorrect - capitalization) 'Rants‏‎ '(Pages people created just to rant) 'Read by DaveTheUseless Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge‏‎ Read by LeatherIceCream‏‎ Read by Man on the Internet Read by MichaelLeroi‏‎ Read by SOG‏‎ Read by Yuriofwind‏‎ Read by retsupurae‏‎ [https://lolpasta.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Read_by_Zombie_Horse Read by Zombie Horse] Read by The Shadow Reader Research is for pussies!‏‎ '(Pages with stories where the author totally failed to do research on what they are talking about) 'Retards Attempting Poetry‏‎ '(Bad poetry) 'Rituwel‏‎ '(Ritual stories) 'ROBLOX '(for stories about Roblox) 'Rocks Fall, Everybody Dies '''(stories in which everyone dies)‏‎''' SMOKE WEED ERRYDAY‏‎ '(stories where the creator was clearly smoking something they should not have) 'SUGGESTED READING '(stories administrators suggest reading. Users may not add this to their own stories)‏‎ 'SUPR SKAREY IMAG‏‎(Similar to the crappy ms paint drawings) Satire‏‎ '(Pages that parody bad Creepypastas) 'Shok ending‏‎ '(Stories with shock endings) 'Shrek‏‎ '(Stories involving the popular ogre) 'Skeletons‏‎ '(for stories involving skeletons who do not pop out) 'Smiledog‏‎ '(Stories with Smile.Dog) 'Sonic‏‎ (stories about Sonic the Hedgehog) SpongeBob‏‎ Stuff Blowing Up‏‎ Stupid is as the main character does‏‎ '(stories with moronic main characters) 'Sucide‏‎ '(Stories with suicides in them) 'TELAVISHUN‏‎ '(Stories that revolve around a television) 'THERY‏‎ '(Theories) 'THE MAN IN THE SUIT‏‎ THE MAN WITH A BAG‏‎ TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE‏‎ '(Unfinished pages. Note that only pages that were originally on the Trollpasta wiki are allowed to be unfinished. We do not allow unfinished pages. No exceptions) 'TRUE STORY‏‎ '(Stories with "this actually happened" and the like) 'That just raises more questions!‏‎(Stories that raise more questions and leave them unanswered) The Rake‏‎ '(Stories with the Rake in them) 'The Title Is A Lie‏‎ '(Stories with deceptive titles) 'Title that makes babbies laugh‏‎ '(Stories with hilarious titles) 'Trollpasta‏‎ '(Free category for trollpastas) 'Trollpasta Wiki‏‎ '(Pages relating to the actual Trollpasta wiki) 'Trollpasta Compilation (Trollpasta Wiki pages compilations) Unecessary Sequels‏‎ (Sequels that nobody asked for) Unfunny‏‎ (Stories that aren't funny yet are still allowed on here. Please note that only administrators are allowed to add this category) 'Videos‏‎ '(Stories relating to or with videos) 'Vidya games‏‎ '(Video game pastas) 'WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT‏‎ '(Stories that are overly bizarre and make no sense whatsoever) 'WHO WAS PHONE?‏‎ '(Stories with the "WHO WAS PHONE?" line) 'Wall of Text‏‎ '(Stories that are, or have, walls of text) 'Well, that was anticlimactic.‏‎ '(Stories that go virtually nowhere) 'Well, that was pointless.‏‎ '(Stories that are pointless) 'YOU'RE NEXT‏‎ '(Stories with expressions like "YOU'RE NEXT" or "IT'LL GET YOU TOO!") 'YT Readings‏‎ '(Youtube Readings) 'Youtube Poop‏‎ '(Trollpastas based on Youtube Poop videos) 'Zel-DUUHHH‏‎ '(Legend of Zelda pastas) Category:Meta